


The Future of in Our Hands

by TaroChinoMochi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fanchildren, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, apparently robots do have dicks here, everyone seems gay, kill me, no kara is not a robot or an android, no ones going to read this lmao, omfg end me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroChinoMochi/pseuds/TaroChinoMochi
Summary: Those killing games were all simulations, and lies.  Just seems like awful nightmares to look back on to for everyone.  Almost everyone's alive well and happy with a family to call there own, 25 years from there high school days.  What's happened? Who has kids with who? Who knows?





	1. You're Telling Me? These are these guys kids?!

**Author's Note:**

> A new generation, a new set of ultimate, and a new set of drama.

It was a quiet afternoon, at a small cafe that served creamy milk tea and small pastries, the type refreshing with a cup of coffee after a long day. At this very cafe, was a group of fourteen to fifteen year olds, all from different middle schools. Some wearing it formally, others wearing it modified with rolled of sleeves and jewelry. All of them were talking and occupationally laughing, a few were louder then the others and a few quieter then others. Except one of them, one of them was a boy around fifteen, with short black hair and soft teal eyes, wearing rimless glasses, and with two ahoges on the right side of his head one pointing left and the other pointing right. He was wearing a uniform for a middle school called Sandgem Jubilife Academy with a hat that looked like the same one from an anime character called Ash Ketchum The Pokemon Trainer with a school bag that had a few Pokemon key chains like Pikachu, Eevee, and a shiny Umbreon. Anyone that took one look at him would know he's a Pokemon fan. His name was, Satoshi Saihara, meaning he's the son of a well known detective and Ultimate Detective named, Shuichi Saihara. Many said he gained his dad's beautiful genetics and how he was very handsome with the eyes that came from his mom, Tsumugi Shirogane, or now known as Tsumugi Saihara the Ultimate Cosplayer and mother of three children, which included him and his two little sisters. Unlike all the others, Satoshi was sleeping, he was tired after reading a whole night worth of fanfiction believe it or not. He was soundly asleep until he was woken up by one of his friends.

"Satoshi! Satoshi! Wake up!" said his friend seated next to him. This very friend was, Najirama Chabashira, Tenko Chabashira's son. Tenko's men hating didn't apply to him, she was friends with his birth mom, meaning he's adopted yet he doesn't know yet. Tenko wanted to fulfill her promise with her which was caring and protecting him no matter what, even if she's dead, which she is, she trained Neo-Aikido with him every morning since the age of two so he wouldn't be a "degenerate male". He was stronger then he really looked like, one of the more shorter guys in this group of friends. He had wavy black hair going in every direction, a large ahoge pointing right, and warm lilac eyes. He was wearing the uniform for Furinkan Kumon School, a school close by from the cafe. "Nya! Oh my God, why the hell did you wake me up?!" Satoshi replied back still half asleep. "I apologize then for disturbing you, but we all want to know what talent you were given at enter Hope's Peak!" Najirama excitedly said back. "Hm? If everyone is really that curious I got the Ultimate Counsler. I don't believe i'm worthy to have that talent though." Satoshi proceeded to put his hand behind his neck. "Aw come on! Your talent fits you so well! You always help fix our problems, I got Ultimate Karate and as for-" Najirama was cut off by being hugged by a short girl from behind. "On-Oni what are you doing?" Najirama said back to her. 

Oniko Ouma, or Oni is what Najirama refers to her, is Kokichi Ouma the Ultimate Supreme Leader and Himiko Yumeno or now known as Himiko Ouma the Ultimate Magician's daughter. She was very short, and the most under-developed girl in the group, with shoulder-length messy blackish hair and reddish brown eyes. She always wore a hair clip on the left side always of her head and had a small ahoge in the middle of her head. Her uniform was a mess compared to everyone else, she went to an advance school called Perisan Studies Academy. "Nothing Naji~ Just wanted to hug you!" Oniko said in a high pitch voice. "I see, but can you tell Satoshi your talent?" Najirama smiled and looked back at her and put his hand on her head. Oniko pushed his hand off her head and picked it up "Of course! Anything for you Naji. I got the Ultimate Language! It's better then your lame-ass talent! Oniko made a cheeky small at Satoshi. He sighed and then looked up at her "Thanks, rat child.". "No problem! Now if your not going to drink that tea give that shit to me!'' she leaned over and tried to reach for his drink. Satoshi pulled it farther and farther from her reach until he dropped it on Sebastian Gokuharu.

"Oh shit- Sorry Sebastian!" He started sweating a bit. "It's okay, it was an accident I can ask my mom to help clean me up." Sebastian replied. Sebastain Gokuharu was always insecure about things, he had trouble talking sometimes. Like the last name suggest, he's Gonta Gokuharu the Ultimate Entomologist's son and Angie Yonaga or Angie Gokuharu the Ultimate Artist's son. He looked nothing like his dad, he had his mom's white hair that was slightly wavy with a hime cut styled bangs and hair with two long antenna like ahoges that makes him look like an oarfish. But the main thing about him were his large red eyes, he used to wear glasses so nobody could see his eyes since every time people looked at him they always complimented his eyes and said he was very attractive with them, until Oniko bought him contacts for his birthday. He wore the uniform for River Thames School.

"Are you sure? I can clean you up now." Satoshi pulled a small handkerchief out of his bag with Umaru-Chan on it and handed it to him. "It's fine Satoshi, I can just ask my mom to clean me up." Sebastian smiled and was about to hug him before Oniko interrupted the two "You should tell them about your talent Sebass~ it's really cool!" Sebastian's soft smile turned into a worried smile fast "Really? I don't believe it's very interesting Oni, but I got Ultimate Marine Biologist.". 

A girl next to Sebastian with rolled loose buns pulled on his sleeve a bit, until it caught his attention. "Hm? Is everything okay Mei?" Sebastian turned around and looked at her directly in the eye. "I believe the four of you, have forgotten about everyone else, do we matter the same as the others to you Sebastian?" she coldly said in a firm voice. "O-of course Mei of course." He replied quite fearfully. This girl had a calm expression at all times, and spoke in a calm but chilling voice. Similar to her adoptive father Korekiyo Shinguji the Ultimate Anthropologist but not like her adoptive dad Kaito Momota, or better known as Kaito Shinguji the Ultimate Astronaut. Her hair was always in loose rolled buns held with small ribbons that had a kiku pattern on it and had hime cut bangs. Her eyelashes were sharp but long, with golden yellow eyes, and baby blue hair. Her name was Meikuriki Shinguji, but due to how long her name is, everyone prefers to call her Mei. Her uniform was a modified version of Marion Hope School's uniform. 

Mei sighed, and looked over at her twin brother, Kaidokuro Shinguji who looked exactly like her with the same baby blue hair, same golden yellow eyes, and same hime cut bangs except with a small ponytail held by a small black rope. Same adoptive parents, same siblings, same long name, same high school, and both given nicknames. "Kai, tell everyone about our talents." Mei pulled on his tie a bit. "Jesus fuck Mei, I got the Ultimate Delinquant, and Mei got the Ultimate Geisha." Mei was silent and then proceeded to pull his tie until he was almost choking. Everyone watched the two argue for a few minutes, this wasn't uncommon for the two though. 

Satoshi sighed and looked over at everyone else, and immediately laid eyes on his crush, Kazahana Amami. Kazahana had wavy breast-length, green tea hair, two large ahoges, and purple eyes. Satoshi has had a crush on her since 4th grade, and both of his parents joked that two hot people would automatically make a beautiful child. Okay, maybe her parents were a little hot, Rantaro Amami The Ultimate Adventure and his wife, Kaede Akamatsu or now known as Kaede Amami the Ultimate Pianist. She even made it into a pretty good school, Little Ampersand Valley School, which was one of the best middle schools in the area.

Satoshi was about to speak, until a different pair of two ahoges spronded up in front of him. "Hey Shi Shi! How are ya? Did you get a good score on your last test huh? huh?" He was startled at first, but then took a closer look at who these two ahoges belonged to, it was Kara Iruma. Kara was Miu Iruma or now Miu Idabashi the Ultimate Inventor, and Kiibo Idabashi the Ultimate Robot's daughter. No one ever question how a robot fell for a horny human inventor, and how they had children. Kara had blond-white hair with bangs sideswept to her left, two large ahoges, and a huge puffy and wavy ponytail with icy blue eyes. Unlike her mom she's not as horny, but that side is still part of her, and mostly admires her huge breast and "thicc" legs. She's not dumb though, she got into a huge school dedicated to advancing technology, and the future called Connection Detroit School Of Those Who Will Succeed. Satoshi started to sweat, "I'm okay Kara, and I got 92 on my latest test. Is that good enough for your expectations?". 

Kara sighed, and the grew a huge smile "Oh Shi Shi! You know you can do better~" she made a small giggle before speaking again "We both got talents that we both don't think we deserve! I got the Ultimate Robotics! But all I can do is make a robot cat and make an android make toast, pretty lame huh?" "No! That isn't lame your talents perfect for you!" Satoshi said back to her. "Oh Shi Shi you always say cute things like that, te he!" Kara said as she walked back to her seat and pulled out her phone. 

Kazahana walked over the Satoshi, and handed him a small donut. "You look hungry and tired, here eat something." Satoshi grew a small blush on his cheeks and went silent, before realizing Kazahana was talking to him. "Ra! Oh, I apologize Kazahana I spaced out for a second, Of course I would happily take the donut." he made a quick smile at her before she sat back down. They both always watched out for each other since they were six years old, they were best friends. "No problem Satoshi, best friends always help each other! If you want to have better sleep I can give you some English ivy, Chinese evergreens, or peace lilies, there suppose to help you. As a Florist I can grow you some!" He blushed at the thought of getting flowers from his crush before telling her that he'd love them.

After, he finished his donut he heard a voice, and it was Haruchika Shinguji behind him about to blow an airhorn in his face. Satoshi snatched it out of his hands and turned round looking at him. Haruchika was Korekiyo and Kaito's Biological son, he always liked to scare people. He had Kaito's hair color but Korekiyo's eye color. "What the fuck man!" Satoshi yelled at him " I wanted to see your reaction to things. It's really cool!" Haruchika argued back. "What the fuck? No it isn't! Especially not if your the person you're doing it to!" They argue for a few moments "Your talent is lame!" "Oh yeah? What the fuck even is yours?" "The Ultimate Star Gazer!" "Lame!" before both of them get a cold chill down there spine and feel like there being watched.

They both look at each other before turning around to see the Ultimate Class President's deep red eye. Haruchika ran back to his seat in fear, while Satoshi looked back at the red eye back. This was Yugaresa Harukawa, the Ultimate Class President, she was different from everyone else appearance and personality wise. She had long bangs that covered the right side of her face and eye and hair that went down to her waist, she always wore royal blue no matter what and a headband, with a deadly red stare. She constantly swears and shund people, so it was an ironic talent for her. Many claimed she was like her mother Kirumi Tojo the Ultimate Maid or better known Kirumi Harukawa appearance wise yet like her mom Maki Harukawa the Ultimate Child Caregiver or the Ultimate Assassin. 

"Hey, Yugaresa h-how ar-are yo-you?" Satoshi fearfully said. Yugaresa looked down and looked up at him "I'm fine, Thank you" "You sure? I ca-n-" He soon was cut off "Look bitch, I said I was fucking fine, no leave me fucking alone shithead!" she yelled at him. "Go-got it." Yugaresa walked back to seat and pulled out a book to read while everyone else talked about there invitation letters and other things. At 6 pm everyone was reading to head out and leave so everyone packed up and said their goodbyes.

Satoshi and Kazahana were walking home together as usual until Kazahana froze in the middle of the sidewalk.  
"Hey is everything okay?"  
"Huh? Yeah, everything's okay I just feel kinda weird."  
"Yeah? What kind of weird?"  
"Like something is going to happen."  
"Like what kind of something?"  
"The type where something bad is coming."  
"......"  
"We'll be okay? Right?"  
"Of course we will! Were friends!"  
"Heh, I like that about you Satoshi."  
"He-hey, stop trying to flatter me."  
"Hey, hey let's head home already, you got your two little sisters and I got my twelve little siblings."  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
The two walked off together to the train station waiting for the day the attend Hope's Peak.


	2. The Household Of The Saiharas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at the house of the Saiharas, with Shuichi Saihara, Tsumugi Saihara, Satoshi Saihara, Juvia Saihara, Rei Saihara, one pet mouse, three birds, one dog, and two cats together in one house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something that's crossed my mind after creating these fankids for Saimugi, are they on team hope or despair? I've already decided about this, but this question is important later in the story. So keep this in mind. That's not the only thing, is Kazahana worthy of being a protag or is Satoshi?

Satoshi Saihara and Kazahana Amami did there usual thing as they walked home together, talked for a little before arriving at the train station, talked while on there phones, get to there stop, say their goodbyes, and head home. Satoshi walked down the street, past a park, and then past a set of apartments, before arriving home. He pulled out his keys with Naruto keychain on it and unlocked is home's door.

"Welcome home Satoshi!" his Mother, Tsumugi Saihara, said while hugging him the minute he set foot in his home. He sighed and hugged his mom back "He-hello mom. How are you?" "I'm wonderful, thank you son! Now, are you hungry? Are you tired? Do you need anything? Where were you? Are you doing drugs?! Open your mouth!" Tsumugi hugged her son a bit tighter as her voice got louder. He was starting to lose his breath and pushed is mom away and explained to her she's tugging to hard again and he's okay. Tsumugi may be a weebo and a self proclaimed introvert but she's one of the most affectionate moms and all about family time, she even made his hat. "Mom, for the last time, you and dad always tell me and my sisters never take drugs ever since we could remember. I think we know by now.'' he calmly explained to his mom. Tsumugi sighed and looked straight back into her sons eyes "I know, but I just care about you!" she hugged him again lightly and let go "Also remember to say hi to your siblings." "Alright, I will mom." he walked off into there living room.

There living room was an large but tidy place, with a large soft sofa that there whole family, a glass coffee table, a large bookcase that had light novels, manga, possibly hentai, and a few DVDs; healthy potted plant, a family photo framed on the walls, and a TV perfect for watching anime. On the coach was Satoshi's younger sister, Juvia Saihara, and there dog Alexander. Juvia had long slightly wavy, cerulean hair that went her waist and a large ahoge pointing left, with a long white ribbon tied up with some of her hair on the left side of her face, a red hourglass-shaped hair pin on the right side of her hair, a red ribbon hair clip, and two purple barrettes. She often wears brown contacts, but when she isn't she wearing them she wears din framed white glasses and only a year younger than him, maker her fourteen. "Hello, Juvia how are you? What are you watching?" Satoshi said as he sat next to her. She perked up a bit and looked at her brother. "Hey, bro! I'm good! Just watching some Fairy Tale with the dog! You?" "I'm good thank you." he sat down next to her, started petting their dog and then turned to her "Is Rei out yet and are is she still upset with you?" She sighed and looked back at him "You know her, always holds a grudge and stays inside her room all day." "Y-yeah."

Rei was Juvia and Satoshi's younger sister, only by a year making her thirteen. She had puffy black hair that went to her chin with dyed cerulean blue at the ends. Her eyes were a soft teal that had black rimmed glasses and wore a black hat at all times that were all made by their mom. However, she didn't like her siblings very much even though they loved her more then anything, usually she's inside her bedroom drawing or making nsfw webtoons or images, similar to Sagiri Izumi from Eromanga. After watching a few episodes of Fairytale, there father, Shuichi Saihara, came home after his long day at work. "I'm home." Shuichi says. Tsumugi goes running up to him and gives his a huge hug and squeeze him tight "Welcome home Sweetchi! How was work? Did you solve any cases? Did you get any new ones? Do I get a i'm home kiss? What-" she was cut off by Shuichi so he could speak "And hello to you TsumTsum, work was fine. Now do you want your i'm home kiss?" "Of course Sweetchi!" Sweetchi er- Shuichi proceeded to kiss his wife while Satoshi and Juvia watched from the corner rolling their eyes. There parents were probably the most affectionate out of all their friends parents, they considered it kind of annoying. After they finished there kiss Shuichi looked up "Now where are the kids?" "There right there i'm sure there happy to see you." In fact they were happy to see their father, Satoshi wanted to ask all about his father's cases and Juvia wanted to help solve a mystery in Bungou Stray Dogs before the anime did with him. They both excitedly ran for there father "Dad-" they were soon cut off by a hug thump. There little sister Rei had fallen down there stairs again, "God fuck, this shit again." she quickly got up with there cat, luna in her arms and rushed towards her father's arms, "Dad!" "Hi, there my lil detective apprentice, how are you?'' Shuichi and Rei had a strong father-daughter relationship, well mostly Rei loved him that much. Sometimes she'd ask to see her dad's cases and try and solve them, or write or draw mystery and fake murder cases and try and have her dad figure them out, usually he solved it in under a few ten minutes but she didn't give up trying to stump him. After school she locks herself in her bedroom, refuses to talk to her siblings, and won't open it until he's home, that's when she runs out and perks up to everyone in the family. Sometimes she tags along on his investigations, and tries to find evidence and sometimes helps interrogate people, not that she's really good at it though. "I'm really good dad! I made another mystery for you to solve!" Rei excitedly said back to her father "That's great, show me it after dinner. Alright?" Shuichi let go of his daughter. She jumped up a bit "Yeah!" "Alright then Rei.'' Shuichi chuckled to himself before walk off to Satoshi and Juvia. "Aw! Your really love Sweet- your father! Don't you Rei?" Tsumugi started. Rei started to get a bit embarrassed and explained how he's the greatest detective ever as Tsumugi just kept laughing to herself. Satoshi and Juvia also kept laughing to themselves until there father walk over. "How are my two originals?" "Dad!" They both yelled jumping into his arms. "I see my two originals are well. I'm glad." Tsumugi walked in on the three "I hate to interrupt, but it's time for dinner, and if your not at this table in 10 minutes i'll-" "We know TsumTsum, we'll be right there." Shuichi sighed and looked back at his kids. "You know your mother.'' "Yeah." The three walked over the there dining room and enjoyed what ever Tsumugi made that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification,  
> Yes Tsumugi did name everyone. Like Satoshi is named after Ash Ketchum's Japanese name, Juvia is named after Juvia Lockser from FairyTail, Rei is named after Sailor Mars or her human identity Rei Hino, 
> 
> For there pets  
> Pikachu is Ash Ketchum's main pokemon, Phantom is a reference to something Juvia owned, Phobos and Deimos are Sailor Mars' pet crows at the shrine, Alexander was a dog from Fullmetal Alchemist (*Shudders* I don't need to remember Nina); Luna, Artemis, and Diana are cats from Sailor Moon. (I apologize i couldn't mention all there pets)


	3. Every Single Episode Of Cliched Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fucking joking this is literally every single episode of cliched anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my writing is really shitty, english isn't my first language and I lose motivation easily.

Our two ahoged boy, Satoshi Saihara was sound asleep, peacefully. He wakes up and yawns, starts to do a few stretches, before looking at his clock, 7:15. School started at 8:00. His eyes widen, as he leaps out of bed scrambling for his glasses. He frantically runs out of his room, "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late now!" he yells frantically running around getting ready. Tsumugi laughs to herself "Aw! My sons like an anime protagonist being late to school who's going to bump into his future wife. Here, I'll make you some toast." Satoshi is practically running all over the house straightening his tie, to smashing on the on the bathroom door. "Rei, open up now I got school in less than thirty minutes, open up." Rei slightly pops her head out of the bathroom, with heavy eye bags under her eyes "Listen, it's first come first serve, and I spent the whole summer staying up till four am or not sleeping at all, and now I have to steal mom's makeup to make it look like I don't have any at all plus putting on contacts. Now go away." She says as she slams the door on his face. Satoshi sighs and then starts running down stairs to the use the kitchen faucet "Why doesn't this goddamn house have more then one bathroom!" He screaming at this point, running into the kitchen with his mom waiting for him with his breakfast on a plate while he washes his face. He runs up to his mom with a fork, shoving eggs and ham in his mouth before frantically getting the dog food and pouring it into their dog, Alexander's, bowl and rushing out the door with toast in his mouth, a messy uniform, and bed head hair. "Satoshi! Why did you do shove all your food down your throat?! Come back here, before you start choking- Oh he already left." Tsumugi went back to sit down waiting for her youngest child. Rei walked down stairs with there cat ,Diana, in her arms, "He's always like that, you get used to it." She walked over to her the dining room table and started eating. Tsumugi sighed "He's like his father, but more under a time crunch. Now when does your school start?" Rei looked at the clock "8:30" Tsumugi smiled "I can give you a ride!" "I'd love that, thanks mom." Rei smiled and hugged her mom. "No problem Rei, that's what moms are for." She hugged her daughter back.

Satoshi is running as fast as he can, just so he can make it in time with toast handing out of his mouth. "I'm going to be late for my first day of school!" He just kept running and running until he finally was at Hope's Peak Academy. When he arrived, no one was in sight and just ran in the building and into his classroom. He slammed open the door "My name is Satoshi Saihara The Ultimate Counselor and my parents are alumnis of this school!" he screamed. Everyone turned to look at him, before he was shoved aside by Yugaresa, "Move I'm gay." Satoshi fell to the ground before looking back up at her "What the fuck! Why did you do that?! You think you're better than me?" She looks behind to slightly look at him "Well I am better than you after all." "Really? How so?" "My parents are different from yours, mine are lesbians while yours are fucking hetero, and being lesbian is not as common as hetero people so therefore I'm better than your sorry fucking ass Shitshi Saihara." He took a step back before speaking back again “Shit-shi Sai-hara? What kind of insult is that?!” Yugaresa widens her eye and gives him a cold stare “An insult of your shitty fucking name, asshole.” She then casually walked over to a desk at the back of the classroom next to the one right by the window. Satoshi sighs before sitting in what his mom calls the "Anime Protagonist seat" and starings looking around for, Kazahana. "Hey Kazahana!" Kazahana looked back "Hey Satoshi! How are you? Quickly, he ran over to her and jumped in for a hug before being interrupted by there teacher, Hajime Hinata. Hajime sighed "Listen, I have fifty children, I know what i'm doing, now listen to me." Yugaresa faked coughed before getting up "Wow, how many fucking woman did you fuck?" "Ex-excuse me? What?" "Damn Mr.Hinata, I feel bad for your wife if you have fifty children, first you knocked her up that many fucking times, and second fifty? Slow the fuck down shithead." "How do you know I have a wife?" "I mean, I come from an amazing fucking lesbian family, and I grew up knowing hetero people or more common, so I can easily put two shits together." Hajime took a breath before taking a bunch of papers from his desk. "How about instead of talking about my love life? We talk about your first classwork of the year. I need you guys to fill these forms out." He started passing them out to everyone. Satoshi quickly read over it, it was one of those "Tells us about yourself forms." once he took out a pen he took a quick look over at Yugaresa. She looked pissed and turned to her neighbor, Sebastian Gokuharu, she threw the forms at him "Do it hetero." "Y-yes Ma'am" Satoshi sighed, he knew this was the beginning of a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I got school.


	4. Satoshi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what the write here, but basically the you get the learn about satoshi's backstory in more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly procrastinated so much writing this.

“It’s a boy! Congratulations Tsumugi Saihara, you’ve given birth to a healthy baby boy.”  
Tsumugi was about to cry, reminded her of all the anime she’s watched with mothers who loved their children more than anything; like Wolf Children, Usagi Drop, and . She carefully took her newborn son out of the doctor’s arms before looking at him. He had black hair, with soft teal eyes and two ahoges on the left side of his head,  
“He’s beautiful, and I have the perfect name for him!”  
Shuichi, her husband laughed a little.  
“Tsumtsum, let me hold my son.” “Your son? Don’t you mean our son?”  
“Our son, I know, just let me hold him.” “Alright here, take him.”  
“.............”  
“Is everything alright Sweetchi?”  
“He’s beautiful.”  
“Awww, my husband and our son already getting along, I already feel like such a proud mother already.”  
"Hey, stop that Tsumtsum~ But anyway, I think we should name him Sechi-."  
"Satoshi."  
"Huh? W-Wait what?"  
"We should name him Satoshi!"  
"Satoshi, it's a wonderful name but why Satoshi?."  
"Remember what I said? You act like an anime protagonist sometimes, and Ash Ketchum was the protagonist of Pokemon, our son has black hair like Ash, but I don't want to name him Ash so I went with his other name which was Satoshi."  
"Oh, now I see why, alright Satoshi Saihara it is."  
"Well, welcome to the world Satoshi Saihara."  
"Satoshi Saihara."  
  
_FLASH FORWARD FIVE YEARS_  
  
  
"Happy Birthday Satoshi!" Tsumugi leans in to give her son hug while he's sitting on chair with a box neatly wrapped in wrapping paper for his fifth birthday.  
"Aww, Mommy stop!" He attempts to push his mom away while she tries to give him kisses on his cheek.  
"Alright, alright i'll stop, but open your gift now!"  
"Fine, I'll open it!" He proceeds to open his gift and pulled out a hat that looked exactly like the same one a character he loved and admired so much, Ash Ketchum, whore. "Well, what do you think Satoshi? Do you like it? I made it myself!" "........" "Is everything okay Satoshi? Do you not like it?"

"It looks exactly like Ash's hat and I really really love it! Thank you Mommy!"  
"Aww, no problem Satoshi! I hope you love it."  
Shuichi laughs before picking up his son's hat and putting it on his head.  
"There, now you're really Ash, happy birthday Satoshi."  
Satoshi smiles and tightens his hat "Thanks Daddy!" he says before running off to his sisters  
  
_FLASH FORWARD ONE YEAR_  
  
Shuichi is trying to teach Satoshi how to ride without training wheels.  
"Alright Satoshi, i'm going to push you while you ride and then i'll let go, got it?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright let's go then."  
Shuichi proceeds to push and hold on to his son as he peddled slowly and then rode away from his Dad.  Satoshi proceeds to peddle away from his father slowly.  
"Look Daddy!  I'm doing it!  I'm doing it!"  
"Satoshi, look where you're going, or you're going to crash into the tree."  
"What tree?"   
Those were his last words before smashing and falling of the bike.  Shuichi ran as fast as he could to his son, who was crying with tears streaming down his face and bruises on his knees.  He got down to his sons level and helped him up.  
"Are you okay?  Do you want me to get Mommy?"  
He nod his head.  
"How about we go home, warm you up, patch your wounds up, and then I can read some of the mystery novels we have?"  
He stopped crying  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
 _FAST FORWARD A FEW MONTHS  
  
_ Shuichi is with Satoshi and Juvia outside of the house holding both of there hands tightly.  
He always held there hands no matter what, and this time Satoshi was bit curious why.  
"Daddy, why do you always hold our hands?"  
Shuichi sighed before speaking again.  
"You know how Daddy's a detective?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well sometimes, adults like to take kids that don't belong to them and do really bad things to them."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah I know scary."  
Juvia decides to chime in.  
"Why though?"  
"I'm not really sure Juvia, some adults just like to do that even if it's really bad."  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
 _FAST FORWARD A FEW MORE MONTHS  
  
_ Satoshi and Yugaresa currently go to the same Kindergarten,  Yugaresa is sitting on the floor doing a five hundred piece jigsaw puzzle.  
"Hey Yugaresa!  Do you need help with that?"  
"No, now go away."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to do this in peace."  
"But your lonely."  
"No I'm not, like I said go away."  
"No, you need help on the puzzle."  
"No I don't need help, leave now before I say a really bad word."  
"Here, I'll help."  
"I'm really close to saying the bad word."  
"Look I already completed the middle for you."  
"You know what, I'm going to say the word."  
"It can't be that bad."  
"Satoshi your an asshole."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means you suck like shit."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Forget it, your dumb shit."  
She walks away to go do another puzzle  
"Alright fine then."  
  
 _FAST FORWARD_  
  
Kazahana also goes to the same school as Satoshi.  She's sitting one of the tables with a potted plant.  
"Hey Kazahana, what are you doing?"  
"Hey Satoshi, i'm trying to make this plant grow faster."  
"You can't make it grow faster you just have to wait, water it everyday, and take good care of it."  
"I do, but it's been a month and it hasn't sprouted yet though."  
"Just wait a bit it will happen."  
She smiled and hugged him.  
"I'm glad we're best friends."  
"Yeah, me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was writing chapter 8 and realized I made someone do something before explain it, I'm not going to say it because it's a spoiler so now you learned about Satoshi's backstory yay.  
> Trivia  
> -Shuichi didn't get to name any of his children Tsumugi took care of that  
> (Yet Shuichi wanted to name them all after detectives so he's no different from his Tsumugi who named them all after anime characters so shhhhh)  
> -Shuichi has seen many kidnapping cases so he always worries about his kids all the time and holds there hands always out in public  
> -Tsumugi is afraid of her children growing up to fast so she tends to baby them a bit  
> -Shuichi wanted to name Satoshi, Sechiko.  
> -Sechiko is Satoshi's beta name.  
> -Shuichi doesn't give a shit if his kids say there to old for hand holding  
> -Yugaresa is still pissed over the fucking puzzle incident.  
> -Satoshi still can't ride a goddam bike.  
> -Satoshi still needs training wheels lmao

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification  
> Satoshi is Shuichi and Tsumugi's son and is the Ultimate Counselor  
> Najirama is Tenko's adopted son and is the Ultimate Karate  
> Oniko is Kokichi and Himiko's daughter and is the Ultimate Language  
> Sebastian is Angie and Gonta's son and is the Ultimate Marine Biologist  
> Meikuriki (Mei) and Kaidokuro (Kai) are Korekiyo and Kaito's adopted twins and Meikuriki is the Ultimate Geisha while Kaidokuro is the Ultimate Delinquent  
> Kara is Miu and Kiibo's daughter and is the Ultimate Robotics  
> Kazahana is Rantaro and Kaede's daughter and is the Ultimate Florist  
> Haruchika is Kaito and Korekiyo's biological son and is the Ultimate StarGazer  
> And Yugaresa is Maki and Kirumi's daughter and is the Ultimate Class President  
> Juvia is Shuichi and Tsumugi's daughter and is possibly the ultimate roleplayer  
> Rei is Shuichi and Tsumugi's daughter and possibly the ultimate interogator
> 
> Also these are only a few of the children there are still many more to come in this, many more.  
> For there sprites, updates, and more here is my Tumblr https://tarochimochi.tumblr.com/  
> Also please take this form after reading every chapter  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeuTPdztILtzHYSr55hTsVtwU5Qt2bxXs2WZVMSeXbZ5UfHGA/viewform  
> Thank you!


End file.
